Theros
Rather''' incomplete.''' She has a Komodo Dragon-like body however her skin is significantly tighter around the body compared to a Komodo Dragon. The "top" is covered in plates; incredibly simular to how a Pangolin is in that regard. The mouth is filled with teeth likened to that of a shark however they're not perticularly as wide; as a result of this there are a lot of them. Her tail has 3 spikes on the left and right side towards the end of it. Each spike curves backwards a fair amount and each spike is smaller than the last. Her tail can quickly sprout out and retract a massive quantity of randomly placed but symmetrical pairs of spikes. On all fours she stands ~1.55m tall. Her body is a dark red whereas the plates are a pure black. When she's angry or in other situations the plates can gain a bioluminescent red glow on the edges. She is capable of standing on her hind legs however not perticularly practically. Her eyes have a light-ish black sclera with a dark black pupil. Her eyeris is a vertical slit with a beautiful pink on all of the eyeris excluding the pupil in the centre. Her head; whilst highly simular to that of a Komodo Dragon doesn't dip on the top. Instead it looks like a low-angled curved slope (more reminescent of a Gila Monster). Her claws are comprised of 3 large and straight claws, both point forwards with two slightly smaller of these claws facing backwards. This is on each "foot". These claws are the same shade of black as her back-plates. Her tail is fairly long, it starts off very thick, the width of her torso infact. This powerful and dexterous tail has a large cluster of (retractable) sharp spikes towards the tip, letting the tail be used as a brutal weapon. She's currently ~1.2m tall Reproductivally capable: Yes. Birth Method: Eggs Litter Quantity: 1 Weaknesses: None Strengths: Ink and fire Physical Resistance: Very high Primary Ink Colours: Red and Pink She is incredibly powerful in both ranged and close-quarters combat. Her roar is a terrifying and quite forceful bellow however it's paired with a ferocious and high-pitched pseudo-scream (that's quite roar-like). Her voice is quite feminine and unlike her roars, her voice only exists as one sound rather than a pair. The tone is quite clear and quite cute but very slightly low-pitched; so that it isn't squeaky by any means. She's capable of creating and firing immensely hot ink and she can just as easily set her ink alight. The ink is primarily red or pink. Abilities Ink Control: Theros can control her ink from a distance of up to several meters away! This can be used to generate and control shields or the likes made from her own ink. Unknown Force (1): An unknown power that she has is capable of letting her levitate. She's much faster on the ground however. Ink Selection: She has several types of useable ink. Such as: Scorching Ink: An incredibly hot ink that is able to even melt through metals! The temperature can be controlled and can cover a broad range of temperatures. As a result of these temperature capabilities, this ink has an incredibly high boiling point. Ravage Ink: On impact this ink cripples stats and health. This is highly simular to Helpless Ink however it reduces defence. Ink Modifiers: She can modify some properties of her useable ink. Such as: Solid Ink: This is fired outright as a solid rather than a liquid. Liquid to Solid Ink: This starts as a liquid but is seemingly telepathically able to turn into a solid. This can be used for crude construction. Burning Ink: This allows for Theros to near-telepathically set ink ablaze.